


yeah, I know he's cute.  but he's mine. touch him and I will kill you.

by Lovehatress



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullied Stiles Stilinski, Bully Jackson, Bullying, Good Guy Derek, M/M, Protective Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovehatress/pseuds/Lovehatress
Summary: The one in where Derek is Stiles savior from a bully. My entry for Sterek Week 2016.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution for Sterek Week 2016. This particular fic has been sitting in my google docs half done for nearly a year. So I finished it today. I apologize if my writing is different at points in this since it was done over a span of about seven months.

“Derek, You won’t believe what is happening” Erica calls rushing up to where Derek was getting his basketball bag out his camero. “C’mon hurry up or you’re gonna miss it” She tugged on derek’s arm hoping to hurry him up. Derek  letting out a huff  followed Erica into the school where a small group of people were congregating and encouraging on what seemed to be a fight. 

 

“Erica, what is this” derek asked glaring at the group that were blocking his way to his locker. 

 

“That freak Stilinski is getting beat up by Jackson” Erica replied in a giddy tone already  trying to shove her way through the group so she could see the fight better.

 

“What the hell, Erica” Derek exclaimed. His eyebrows shooting well into his hairline, With that he started going into the circle huddled around the boy getting beat up. The group quickly parted  to show stiles on the ground with his arms thrown up in his face trying to block Jackson’s rain of fists on his face. His lip was already split, bleeding, his nose looked broken and it was bleeding as well. His left eye looked swollen and his glasses were already knocked off his face and laid shattered at the feet of some boy, Greenburg or something like that. 

 

Quickly getting into the altercation he pulled Jackson swiftly off of Stiles and shoved him into the wall of people. Stiles cautiously lowered his arms from in front of his eyes. He put his hands on the linoleum behind of him attempting to push himself into a sitting position which ultimately backfired when intense waves of fire shot up his arm. Letting out a whimper, he then thudded back onto the floor with a pain filled huff. 

 

Derek heard the whimper and quickly turned back to the boy instead of ripping jackson a new one. Watching Stiles repeated attempts to get up filled Derek’s heart with emotions. He couldn’t fathom why someone would want to hurt such a sweet and kind person. 

 

With his mind made up Derek picked Stiles up, who let out a tiny whimper of pain, and carried him out the door to his car. While carrying him out he felt Stiles body slump more against his chest than it previously was. He was relieved he had parked so close for once. Depositing, the boy in the passenger's seat and buckled him in.

 

Derek rounded the car to his side and hit the gas as soon as the camaro had came to life. Carefully navigating onto the road, Derek took off in the direction of the Sheriff’s Station.

 

“Thank you” whispered Stiles in a tiny voice. “That was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me” 

“You’re  welcome” Derek replied showing one of his rare smiles as reached over and ruffled Stiles hair in a show of affection. “Would you do me the honor of wearing my jersey to the game Friday? It would mean the world to me. Also if you could wear it to school that same day, I would love that even more”

“You want me to wear your jersey” 

“Yes stiles I do and even if you don’t, I would like the honor of calling you my boyfriend”

“Yes” Derek leaned over the center console and meet Stiles lips in a kiss at the new red light.

**Author's Note:**

> Still here? Make sure you leave Kudos and a Comment on the way out.
> 
> My tumblr is http://nature-lestos.tumblr.com/  
> I can't figure out how to link it. It's a sugar baby blog with a heaping scoop of Teen Wolf and random musings and writings. Feel free to send me a message or ask me a question. I'm on most every single day except 7-3 during weekdays due to my school blocking it. Just lucky they haven't blocked this site yet or I would die.


End file.
